


Народное средство

by R2R



Series: Middle-earth & Arda short stories [13]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dialogue Heavy, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Humor, Minor Violence, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 22:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5107199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R2R/pseuds/R2R
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гномы пытаются вылечить Торина от драконьей болезни и обращаются за помощью к Бильбо.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Народное средство

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Hobbit GenHet Fest по заявке "Бильбо и все гномы. Использование нетрадиционных медицинских методик различных рас Средиземья с целью вывести Торина из его кощеевского состояния".

\- И как, скажите на милость, лечится эта ваша драконья болезнь?

\- Никак, - сказал Нори.

\- Говоря кратко - действительно, никак, - с печалью в голосе подтвердил Балин.

\- Но ведь должен быть какой-нибудь способ? Что в летописях говорится?

\- "Затвори двери в чертог накрепко, через пять седьмиц открой", - процитировал Балин уныло.

Бильбо посчитал на пальцах и ужаснулся.

\- Да, - сказал Балин, - вода и пища в этом рецепте не предусмотрены. Но это на крайний случай, и я не уверен, что этот способ вообще когда-нибудь применяли.

\- Нет, нам это не подходит. А если болезнь в лёгкой форме? Есть другие рецепты?

\- "Возьми колотушку деревянную, тряпицей обмотай", - зачитал Балин.

\- А дальше?

\- По затылку огреть и связать, что ж непонятно, - сказал Двалин. - Каменная тоже сгодится, тряпок только побольше взять. Потом подождать. Или в разум придёт, или нет.

\- Мастер Бильбо, а как в Шире в таких случаях поступают?

Бильбо задумался. Хоббиты не были подвержены драконьей болезни. Ближайшее, что он мог вспомнить - это троюродный дядюшка Нэйхард Тук, который однажды вообразил, будто гоблины подкрадываются к его ульям с пчёлами, и ходил вокруг пасеки неусыпным дозором с граблями на плече, пока не свалился от истощения.

\- Водой холодной поливают, - припомнил он. - На затылок в основном.

\- И как, помогает?

\- Не с первого раза. Ведра три надо, если не больше. Пирог ещё мясной можно подсунуть. После седьмицы, тьфу, недели голодания - очень способствует просветлению ума.

\- Пирога у нас нет. Сухари только.

\- Успокаивающая музыка, знакомая больному, - продолжал Бильбо.

Гномы закивали.

\- Это мы можем.

\- Гоблинами можно переодеться. Только это не помогло, и даже хуже сделалось.

\- Зачем? Гоблинами?

\- Это была скорее гоблиновая болезнь, - объяснил Бильбо. - У нас не очень-то много драконов. А гоблины попадаются.

\- Фу-у.

\- Получается, нам надо в дракона нарядиться? Или в кучу золота?

\- Не надо, Кили, хоббит же сказал - не помогло.

\- Поначалу мы даже думали, что помогло. А вышло, что ошиблись. Больной получает подтверждение своего бреда, и дальше его нипочём не разубедить.

\- Ты не рассказывай, что не помогает, Бильбо. Ты рассказывай, что помогает.

\- Окуривание дымом лекарственных трав.

Все посмотрели на Глоина.

\- А что сразу я? - спросил тот нервно. - У меня как и у всех. Все вместе в темнице сидели, и по реке все вместе сплавлялись, откуда мне сохранить табачный лист неподмоченным?

Двалин выступил вперёд и протянул ладонь.

Глоин поёжился, порылся в карманах, вывернул их, показал, что там пусто.

Двалин насупился и поднёс ладонь чуть ближе.

Глоин тяжко вздохнул и выудил кожаный кисет из-за голенища. Приоткрыл, нюхнул, потянулся было отсыпать немного.

Двалин забрал у него табак.

\- Спасибо, мастер Глоин, - сказал он сурово.

\- Всегда пожалуйста, мастер Двалин, - не менее сурово ответил Глоин. - И я рассчитываю на компенсацию.

\- Можно у эльфов спросить, - внёс предложение Бильбо. - Вдруг у них есть какие-то лекарства. Или хотя бы травы.

\- Они болеют ещё реже, чем гномы.

\- Итак, окуривание, музыка, мясной пирог, холодная вода, колотушка, - перечислил Балин дотошно. - Попробуем.

\- Что именно?

\- Всё сразу. У нас только одна попытка.

\- Ещё пчелоужаливание... - Бильбо не был уверен, что именно помогло дядюшке Нэйхарду.

\- Пчёл у нас точно нет.

\- И смена обстановки...

Чокнутого Тука тогда перевезли за реку, подальше от ульев. Он, правда, сбежал в первую же ночь, уволок корзину репы из амбара и держал оборону на пасеке, пока не кончились провизия и боеприпасы. Швырялся овощами он чрезвычайно метко, так что подбитых глаз и разбитых носов было не счесть, да ещё младшие Туки не сразу сообразили, что бомбардировать его в ответ яблоками и картошкой не очень-то разумно.

Сам Бильбо в тот раз отделался синяком на лбу.

\- Смену обстановки тоже попробуем, - решил Балин.

Откуда гномы взяли начинку для пирога, Бильбо предпочёл не спрашивать.

 

Бродящий по сокровищнице Торин не сразу обратил на них внимание. Но попробуй-ка игнорировать целый шумовой оркестр: фанфары, флейты, трещотки, медный таз и неведомо как попавшую в Эребор из Озёрного города губную гармошку. 

Нори и Дори соорудили дымовухи, щедро смешав табак, сушёные грибы, найденный в подземелье мох, немного окаменевшего шалфея, отыскавшегося на кухне, и горсть истолчённой серы - "для пущей ядрёности". Сейчас всё это бурно дымило, причём гномы старались, чтобы побольше дыма попадало на короля.

\- Вы что делаете? - спросил Торин. - Вы должны искать Аркенстон!

\- Не действует, - вздохнул Балин. - Вот незадача.

\- Да что у тебя не де...

Бац!

 

Король-под-Горой очнулся на площадке у потайной двери, снаружи. Голова невыносимо болела. Кто-то, будь он благословен, лил ему на затылок ледяную воду. Чудовищная музыка не утихала, всё было окутано вонючим дымом.

\- Давайте пирог, - громким шёпотом сказал кто-то.

И Торину под нос сунули нечто плоское, круглое и источающее ароматы жареной крольчатины.

Торин отпихнул пирог (гномы разочарованно загудели), сел и потрогал затылок. Там обнаружилась преизрядная шишка.

\- Какого хрена происходит? - поинтересовался он, не обращаясь ни к кому конкретно.

Музыка грянула с новой силой.

\- Вы что, с ума все посходили? Почему мы здесь вообще? И перестаньте дудеть. Голова болит. Что я пил? И кто мне врезал?

\- Двалин, к твоим услугам, - сказал Двалин скромно, пряча деревянный молоток за спиной.

\- А, - сказал Торин. - Понятно. Из-за чего мы подрались?

Гномы замялись.

\- Да бросьте, всё равно узнаю.

\- Что последнее ты помнишь? - спросил Балин, отводя глаза.

\- Всё, - сказал Торин с некоторой угрозой.

\- Не мог бы ты рассказать конкретнее?

\- Мы открыли потайную дверь... Там был дракон, но мы от него избавились. И эльфийское войско... Кто-нибудь может объяснить, почему мы опять снаружи?

\- Ты точно пирог не хочешь?

\- Давайте, - вздохнул Торин. 

Компания радостно загалдела. Слегка помятый пирог вернулся в центр событий.

Три дня голодовки даром не прошли. Торин вгрызся в пирог. Гномы смотрели на него с умилением, сглатывая слюну.

Их голодные взгляды не остались незамеченными.

\- Постойте, у нас что - один пирог на всех?

Ори кивнул. Бомбур дёрнул его за рукав. Ори замотал головой.

\- Сказать не могли? - король нахмурился. - Ори, подели поровну, что осталось.

Градус умиления резко повысился.

\- Аркенстон кто-нибудь нашёл? - спросил Торин.

Градус умиления немедленно пошёл вниз. 

Двалин взвесил в руке колотушку. Бифур взялся за губную гармошку. Ори уронил на делимый пирог крупную слезу.

\- Я нашёл, - сказал Бильбо, словно прыгая с обрыва в омут. - Тебе его сейчас отдать?

\- Да, давай сюда.

Потрясённые гномы не шевельнулись, когда Бильбо вытащил камень из-за пазухи и уронил в подставленную ладонь Торина.

Тот внимательно осмотрел алмаз. Кивнул.

\- Благодарю, мастер взломщик.

Двалин с колотушкой сместился чуть ближе к королю.

\- Спасибо, Бильбо, - добавил Торин куда менее официально, убрав камень в карман на поясе. - Это очень много для меня значит.

\- Да, я знаю.

\- А что все унылые такие? Свершилось то, что было предсказано! Наследие предков вернулось к нам! Или эльфов испугались? Постоят и уйдут, эти стены им не взять.

Бифур взял пробную ноту из вступления к "Подгорной застольной". Дори подул на угли в курильнице и зажмурился, отмахиваясь, когда ветром дым потянуло на него самого. Балин с самым сокрушённым видом вытащил из рукава трещотку.

\- А люди? - напомнил хоббит.

\- А что люди, мистер Бэггинс? Ты видел их оружие? Они нам не опасны.

\- Я за тебя поручился, - сказал Бильбо горько. - Мы обещали с ними поделиться, когда завоюем Эребор.

\- Поделиться - да, но не под угрозой нападения. Если они решат, что могут добиться от меня уступок, размахивая мётлами и дубинками, хорош я буду Король-под-Горой.

\- А хорошо будет, когда все узнают, что Король-под-Горой не держит своё слово?

Торин сощурился.

\- Ты обвиняешь меня в вероломстве? В нарушении клятвы?

\- Получается, да, - вздохнул Бильбо. - Выполни обещание, а?

\- Сейчас это будет проявлением слабости. С чего ты так защищаешь этих людей, мастер Бэггинс? Они дороги тебе?

\- Послушай, у тебя есть крепость, все эти сокровища, ты воин, ты правитель. А у меня есть только моё доброе имя. Моя репутация, я бы сказал. Это не так много... но я высоко её ценю, уж извини. У нас в Шире так дела не делаются.

Торин гневно сопел и уступать не собирался. Бильбо упёр руки в бока, наклонил голову и не собирался отступать. Балин и Двалин шёпотом совещались. 

\- Пирог кто-нибудь будет? - вклинился Ори. - Он совсем остыл, правда.

\- Можешь съесть мою долю, - сказал Бильбо. 

Замер. Присвистнул. Медленно склонил голову набок. И медленно спросил:

\- Могу я получить четырнадцатую долю сокровищ согласно контракту, господин Дубощит?

\- Сейчас не до этого. Эльфы уйдут, тогда всё получишь.

\- Я всё же настаивал бы на немедленном расчёте.

\- Торопишься, значит, - сказал Торин весьма недобро.

\- Я поддерживаю мастера взломщика, - выступил вперёд Балин. - Он имеет право получить свою часть.

\- И отдать её оборванцам из Озёрного города? За дурака-то меня не держите, я понимаю, к чему вы ведёте.

\- На что я потрачу честно заработанные мной сокровища, Торин Дубощит, не твоя забота, - вздёрнул подбородок Бильбо.

\- А что, отличный выход, - сказал Двалин. - Если хоббит сам хочет поделиться. Ты ведь не собираешься зажать его долю, а, Торин?

Компания сдвинулась теснее и выглядела сурово.

\- Или наши доли, если уж на то пошло, - сказал Глоин. - Давайте-ка сразу это проясним.

\- Мы в осаде, а вы решили устроить делёжку?

\- Ты нас тоже за дураков не держи, государь. Осада осадой, эльфы эльфами, а подписанный контракт изволь выполнять. 

\- Взломщик может получить свою долю сейчас, - сказал Торин устало. - И делать с ней что пожелает. Мешать не буду, но и на помощь пусть не рассчитывает. Остальное поделим, когда с эльфами разберёмся. И с эсгаротцами тогда же окончательно рассчитаемся, если понадобится.

\- Сработало! - первым заорал Двалин, роняя колотушку и ото всей души хлопая Бильбо по спине.

\- Сработало! - повторил Балин, незаметно, как он думал, утирая слёзы.


End file.
